


Facial Scars

by virusq



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facial scars are the new black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facial Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mass Effect Drabble Challenge: "A facial scar is the new black."

Joker leaned across the island and grabbed the sugar, attempting to discreetly get a better view of whatever was transpiring between Shepard and Garrus in the medical bay.

Gardner was not fooled. "You could just ask."

Joker shot him a look. "For the sugar? No thanks, I can handle it myself."

"They're comparing scars." Gardner explained, ignoring Joker's evasive maneuver. "And judgin' by the way she keeps touching him..."

Abandoning secrecy, Joker swiveled his chair and stared. "I should be in there."

"Save it, kid. Fractures from junior prom aren't going to cut it. _Facial_ scars are the new black."


End file.
